The present disclosure describes embodiments of frangible components of wellbore tools.
In the drilling, completion, and stimulation of hydrocarbon-producing wells, a variety of downhole tools are used. Many of these wellbore tools and components thereof have multiple configurations that can be actuated between. For example, some wellbore tools like wellbore liners have fluid ports that can be closed or opened by changing the position of a sleeve to cover or uncover the fluid ports. Oftentimes, a wellbore tool is conveyed through a wellbore and placed in a desired location along the wellbore in a first configuration. Then, once placed, the wellbore tool or a portion thereof is actuated to a second configuration.
In some instances, actuation of the wellbore tool is accomplished by breaking a frangible component like a shear pin by applying the requisite shear stress. Many of these frangible components completely break away from the wellbore tool after the shear stress is applied. The pieces of the frangible components then become debris in the wellbore that can interfere with the operation of the wellbore tool, impede the production of hydrocarbons, or both.